


Deluded

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An AU drabble set during 'A Traitor to Memory' (before Tommy hands Barbara her resignation letter back) - Helen contacts BarbaraSecond chapter added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ylemonfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylemonfic/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

‘I’m begging you Barbara, woman to woman, for the sake of my marriage, let Tommy go.’

Helen’s words made no sense; the woman was deluded. I had no idea what could have possibly convinced her that I had any type of hold on the DI that would jeopardise their marriage. He and I were barely speaking unless we had to; our friendship in tatters, our working partnership would soon follow suit. 

In twenty-eight days he and I would be going our separate ways. Whatever Thomas Lynley and I might have once been was over. He’d betrayed me; we were done.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy’s preoccupied again. I’ve tried asking him what’s wrong but he just brushes me off. I’m not stupid, I know it’s something to do with her.

Barbara bloody Havers.

I never thought I would have something in common with Princess Diana, but I can now fully understand what it is like to have a third person in a marriage; someone that you don’t have a hope in hell of competing with.

I called her, begging her to release the hold she has on him. Little miss innocent treated me as if I were deluded or being ridiculous.

Perhaps I am.


End file.
